monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ADAM-ELDERDRAGONSLAYER-ANDREWS
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * RE:Hey man Categories I've seen you add a lot of categories to weapon pages. Not that there's something wrong with that but you added (as I saw on one page and assuming you did on many others as well) that you added the MHF2 categories for weapons exclusive to MHFU. That makes no sense and is a perfect example of both ignorance and category abuse. Somebody has got to clean up your mess but it surely ain't me or the other admins. I am hereby giving you a warning for abusing categories and asking you to undo your edits. I won't argue about this any further. Have a nice day. Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I've seen it on the Chaotic Order page back when I wrote the message above. And based my message on that one seeing as you made a lot of such edits. I'm not going to keep track of them all you know... I got a life -_- Go to your contributions (history) to see which weapons you added categories to and if you notice pages with categories that don't belong there just delete them. It's really that simple. You can undo any last revision by simply going to it's history (God knows where that is on this blasted new skin, I can't fricking find it myself...) and hit "undo". If it's in an earlier revision just delete it manually by going to "edit" and then removing the categories one by one. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Annoyance